Who's the sissy now?
by Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl
Summary: This is what I DEATHLY think should've happened in the episode Michale. It bugged me until I found my sanity in FanFics. SOOOO I decided to try my hand in them. This is my first one. T for like two words. TELL ME WHAT CHU THINK!


"_You know I'm bad, I'm bad you know it_."

Kurt smiled crossing his arms over his chest looking Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian matched his gaze, slowly smiling.

"_And the whole world has to answer right now_,"

Sebastian turned towards the group of warblers, sticking his hand and in a brown paper bag, that's when Kurt saw it. He saw the red and white cup that was always seen flying at him and other Glee members, along with the sticky, freezing, liquid.

"_Just to tell you once again_,"

Kurt stopped smiling and gasped.

"_Who's bad_?"

Kurt instinctively put up a hand as Sebastian flung the cup toward his face. Before the slushy could reach him though, Kurt was pushed back out of the way.

Several people gasped and Kurt shrieked as Blaine screamed and dropped in front of him. Everything seemed to freeze as Blaine hit the concrete screaming and holding his face.

"Oh my god." Kurt said dropping to his knees by Blaine. Everybody snapped out of it then, Puck and Finn immediately lunging toward Sebastian, growling murderously. Thanks to fast moving, they were both restrained. Finn was held back by Rachel and Mercedes. Puck was held back by Rory and Sam.

Wes and David rushed forward to Blaine, kneeling on the opposite side of Blaine as Kurt. The rest of the Warblers stood in silent shock. Kurt was leaning helplessly over Blaine, trying his best to do something, but having no idea what to do.

"Quinn," Rachel said, struggling against Finn who was trying to go after Sebastian. "Call 911, and in the back of Kurt's car are towels. Go." Quinn squeaked and nodded running off. " Santana, a little help?" Santana took over for Rachel stepping in her place at holding Finn back. "Tina," Rachel continued, stepping in front of Finn and pushing him back with one hand so she could reach her pocket. She pulled out her cellphone. "Call Burt." Tina stepped away into the darkness searching through Rachel's contacts. "And Mike," she turned her head, still pushing Finn back. "Go find some water, to flush Blaine's eyes out. He nodded and took off out of the parking garage. Rachel then reached up and grabbed Finn's face. "Cool it. We can get them later, but right now Blaine needs us, and Puck needs you." Finn looked down at Rachel and slowly relaxed. Rachel and Mercedes stepped away and Finn turned to Puck trying to calm him down. It didn't work. Eventually he promised to stay, and the boys cautiously let go. Tina came back, telling them that Burt would meet them at the hospital. Mike came back soon and Quinn was right behind him.

Kurt was lying over Blaine making sure all the slushy was off his face. Blaine was still crying and yelling and whimpering, his eyes shut and Kurt was trying to keep his hands away from his eyes, for fear of making it worse. And through all of this, Kurt was shaking violently and crying silently, still trying to keep Blaine calm. Rachel gently pulled him back.

"Take a breath. Calm down, cool off, and come back. You need to be here for him." Kurt frowned at her.

"He jumped in front of me Rach. He saved me, for himself." Kurt looked back at Blaine leaning down to whisper to him. "I'll be right here, love. I'm just letting Rachel clean you up." Blaine nodded trying to choke back his sobs.

"Kurt?" Kurt was surprised by him talking but leaned next to him to hear him, "Courage." It was a faint whisper, but Kurt still heard it.

Just like that he knew what he was going to do. He stood up and turned away. He stepped and right up to Sebastian. And without any warning, without a backward glance, Kurt punched him.

Sebastian's head snapped to the side and his hand covered the spot that Kurt's fist had hit. All the New Directions gasped. The warblers looked even more shocked.

"Who's the sissy now? You stay the hell away from Blaine; you stay the hell away from me. Now you and your buddies better get going, before I tell Puck he can do whatever he wants to you."

"I'm not afraid to go back to juvie." Puck said from behind them. Sebastian slowly started backing away with the rest of the warblers.

"Good choice."

"Kurt, just calm down." A hand on Kurt's shoulder made him turn. Wes and David were standing right behind him. He immediately shoved David's hand off his shoulder.

"You were his friends. His friends! How could you just let Sebastian do that to him! What did you put in it anyway? Glass, or rocks?"

"Rock salt," Wes said first. "We didn't know that it would do any damage."

"Who cares if it did any damage! He was still you friend!" the boys stayed quiet for a moment.

"We didn't know Sebastian was going to throw it at Blaine." David said quietly.

"No," Finn said right behind them making them jump. They turned. "No, you just thought he was going to hurt my little brother."

"N-N-N-No we- we-"

"I think you should go now." Kurt cut in. they looked at each other before turning and walking quietly away. As they walked away the ambulance pulled in and Kurt was immediately by Blaine's side again. The paramedics loaded him into the back, and Kurt climbed in after him. Nobody said anything about it.

**A/N: Ok, this is the first time I've ever written a FanFic. And I can take some bad reviews. But this DUMB EPISODE HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOREVER, BECAUSE I HATE HOW KURT ACTED! Gah that makes me mad. Okay, I love you if you review, and I NEED PROMPTS! I'm going to make a 'missed klisses' multi-chapter which includes both on and off screen, and random ones. I WILL DO EVERY SINGLE ONE IF IT KILLS ME. But Darren would miss me then. ;D**

**I will add to this if you guys like this.**

**Also: Darren Criss is SUPERMEGAAWESOMEFOXYHOT!**

**PROMPT if you agree.**


End file.
